


You

by fruitybabey



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Hiking, Lols, Nervous, Songfic, author has never been kissed so sorry if the description is bad, cute cave moments, jesse is self deprecating, jesse/lake - Freeform, jesslake - Freeform, pure fluff, sorry this is shitty i wrote it at 2 in the morning, sort of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitybabey/pseuds/fruitybabey
Summary: It’s been one year since Lake escaped the train. What surprises does Jesse have in store for the anniversary?
Relationships: Jesse/Lake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is shit lols <3 hope you enjoy it anyway. again, i have no writing skill i’m so sorry.

Lake was groggy. She’d been rudely awoken by Jesse and Nate, who were excitedly telling her about the awesome day of hiking they’d planned. 

”Please, one at a time. Why are we hiking today? And why are we hiking so damn early?” Lake said, sitting up in bed and wiping the remnants of sleep from her eyes. 

Jesse grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Still holding her hands, he grinned. ”Today, on this very day, one year ago, we got off the train. To celebrate, the whole family has been planning a hiking day at my favorite place! Oh, and, it's 11:30.”

Warm hands left her cold, metallic ones. Hastily nudging himself and Nate out of her bedroom, Jesse ordered her to get dressed and ready for a day of nature. 

\------

_ So steep. Why is this stupid mountain so steep? _

Hours were spent clambering up the mountain, and although Lake was slightly miserable at the moment, she had been promised wonderful surprises when they reached the end destination. Jesse didn't seem bothered by the path and its many protruding tree roots. In fact, the higher they climbed, the more Lake was convinced that he was energized by the seemingly endless hike. 

It was nice, the mountain. Somewhat small in diameter, but beautiful. Covered in tiny white and purple flowers, surrounded by a beautiful lake that gleamed in the afternoon light, pleasant. Lake silently thanked whatever deity above that she was made of metal, because otherwise, she’d be smoldering. Today was almost one hundred degrees, with only a few wispy clouds gently blanketing the sky. 

“You doing okay back there?” Jesse called back to her, swinging his small picnic basket in a tight and swift circle. 

“If I’m being honest, I’m out of shape. Turns out, being on the run heightens a person’s stamina. Unfortunately, I’ve spent the last year destroying that progress by eating cereal and brownies and playing video games.” That got a chuckle from the boy in front of her. 

Looking back over his shoulder, he winked. “Good thing we’re here.”

“Wha-“ Before she could finish the sentence, Jesse shushed her and pointed toward a boulder covered in ivy. She shot a puzzled glance his way as he grinned and pulled back the flora, revealing a small but very private cave. 

Inside, Jesse had set up a blanket, pillows, and a small radio. There was a cooler in the corner and on the back wall was a banner with the words “Happy Anniversary!” on it. 

Jesse giggled and plopped down on one of the pillows, then he patted the one next to him. “Cmon, Lake! This spot’s for you.”

Lake tugged at the bottom of her shirt. “Jesse… you didn’t have to do all this!” 

Rolling his eyes and standing back up, the boy walked behind her and began to steer her toward the sitting area he’d so meticulously created. She complied as he gently pushed her down to the pillows. He sat back down and put the picnic basket down in between them. He reached inside and took out a small tray of brownies and small containers of Chinese food. Lake’s favorites.

The two sat in silence for a moment, letting their hunger overtake them. Halfway through the meal, Jesse grabbed them a couple of orange sodas from the cooler and turned on the radio. 

“I did have to do it.”

_ What? _ Lake almost didn’t realize Jesse was talking to her. His gaze never left his food.

“I did have to do this. It’s important to me—my family too—that you know you’re worth. You’re valid. you’re human, you’re safe, and you’re… you.”

Her face grew hot.

Jesse scooted closer but kept his eyes down, mutual embarrassment between the two growing. “And you’re e-everything to me…”

Lake choked down the big bite of chow mein she’d been enjoying. Gently, she set the container down and stared at the ivy wall in front of them. It was just thick enough to conceal them, but not thick enough to block all light from getting through. In the low light of the cave, she nervously reached over and grabbed his hand. 

Jesse squeaked nervously. They’d held hands before, but in this moment, there was a different context to it. They could both feel that it wasn’t quite platonic anymore. Something new replaced it, something different and, at the same time, familiar. She could feel his eyes on her, but she had turned away. She was far too embarrassed to show her best friend the blush that crept up her face. Again, she tugged at her shirt, rubbing the fabric between her thumb and index finger absentmindedly. 

_ “This is AZ 103.3! Up next, ‘You’ by A Great Big World. Stay cool out there, listeners!” _

The song started softly. 

_ Way beyond the stars  _

Jesse pulled himself together and stood, then tugged on Lake’s arm, a signal for her to do the same. 

_ was a dream there waiting _

He gently put one hand on her waist, holding his breath as he waited for a protest. Instead, Lake put her hand on his shoulder and shuffled closer. 

_ for a dreamer to dream her.  _

_ Barely just a spark _

_ in the open darkness of the ether _

_ the world beneath her. _

The pair started to sway. Lake rested her head on his chest. 

_ I never could imagine how my life would change _

_ the day you came. _

_ And how all my fears and worries would just wash away. _

Jesse started to hum along with the music. He smelled like the expensive “big day” cologne he’d bragged about buying. “I’ll need this for the biggest and best day of my life!” he’d said.

Lake didn’t know it, but his shaking hands had applied it an hour before they left for the hike. Nate had teased his nervousness ruthlessly. “Cmon, Jesse! She  _ definitely _ likes you back, I just know it!”

_ I never saw it coming, then one day _

_ all of a sudden _

_ there was you, you, you. _

_ I don’t have to live without you anymore. _

She smiled into his chest. What were the odds that this song was going to play? A cheesy, romantic, love ballad? In the middle of a Tuesday? It was summer, so maybe all the couples were out right now. 

Couples. Couple. Was that what they were now? 

_ How could it be so, that a heartless fool _

_ could burst wide open, be re-awoken? _

_ Little did I know, what a simple thought could set in motion, _

_ a drop in the ocean. _

Jesse pulled away, causing Lake’s brows to furrow in confusion. 

“I like you.” The statement was hurried, and an anxious aura around Jesse.

_ I’ve never seen the flowers,  _

_ or a sky so blue. _

_ It’s all brand new. _

The two stared at each other for a count of five. “I-I’m sorry! That was so weird of me. I, um, I don’t expect you to say anything back, I just needed to te-tell you. I really, really, really like you and I’ve been thinking about how to tell you for so long. 

_ Like the sun on the horizon,  _

_ coming into view. _

“Since nobody uses this trail, it’s private and beautiful up here, so I thought it would be perfect. B-But I get that this is a big day and I probably should’ve waited for a different time to tell you… God, I’m an idiot, aren't I? Nate said he thought you liked me back, but I shouldn’t take advice from someone whose only love experience comes from ‘Kim Possible!’”

_ I spent my whole life running, _

_ then one day all of a sudden _

_ there was you, you, you. _

He looked ready to cry as he let go of Lake’s hand and took a few steps back.

Lake figured this would be the time to come clean. She grabbed his hands again. “I like you too.” 

_ There was you, you, you. _

_ I don’t live without you anymore. _

Jesse looked like he’d just been slapped. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape, face redder than a cherry. “Wha- I- yo-you do?” He stuttered.

Lake chuckled and tugged him closer. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Before he could question and protest and projectile word vomit, Lake closed the gap between them. She was slightly annoyed that she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. She silently cursed that stupid growth spurt he’d gotten a few months earlier. 

_ I never saw it coming,  _

_ then one day all of a sudden _

_ there was you, you, you.  _

The kiss started light, shy lips brushing against each other. After a moment, Jesse leaned down and wrapped his arms around her back. He squeezed her tight and she ran her hands through his hair. 

_ I don’t have to live without you anymore. _

As soon as it started, it was over. They separated, eyes gleaming like stars in the fractured light in the cave. 

_ I don’t have to live without you anymore. _

Lake couldn’t resist smirking. She got back on her tiptoes and flicked his forehead. “Was I better than your reflection?”

Jesse’s face reddened again and he frowned. “Wow. What a way to ruin the mood.”

“You know I was kidding.”

“Do I know that?”

“Good point.”

The pair giggled and hesitantly gave each other a second peck. 

“So,” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. “does this mean that you’re my girlfriend now?”

Lake pretended to think about it, glancing around and tapping her chin. “Give me 3-5 business days to think about it.”

“Man, my girlfriend is the best.”

“I don’t know, I think my boyfriend is better.”

  
  
  



End file.
